Secret Garden
by Ylime Wol
Summary: Un enfant ne peut vivre sans son père, surtout quand ce dernier est toujours vivant. C'est ce que Jen croit même si son retour à Chicago ne lui fait pas particulièrement plaisir. Comment va-t-il réagir? Après tout, beaucoup d'eau a coulé sous les ponts depuis cette nuit. Une mère est prête à faire de nombreux sacrifices pour son fils.
1. Prologue

**Bonjour,**

**Ceci est ma première fan fiction sur la série Chicago Fire (Caserne 51), les personnages ne m'appartiennent pas sauf bien entendu mes deux petites créations (Jen & Samuel). J'apprécie les reviews en autant qu'elles soient constructives. Pour le moment, il n'a que le prologue de mise en ligne. Le premier chapitre est en cours d'écriture.**

**Bonne lecture.**

**Prologue**

**Je suis de retour à Chigago, un an auparavant j'avais bouclé mes valises pour retourner dans mon petit coin de pays : ma belle Gaspésie natale. Alors, pourquoi diable me voilà de retour dans cette ville américaine qui ne m'a jamais vraiment apporté du positif dans ma vie ? Mon regard se pose sur le rétroviseur de la voiture et le visage de mon bébé apparaît dans mon champ de vision. Samuel est la raison de mon retour, il ne peut pas vivre sans son père même si ce dernier n'est pas encore au courant de son existence. Je m'arrête à un feu rouge et en profite pour m'assurer que mon fils est bien confortable quand une sirène d'un camion pompier se fait entendre. Je frissonne quand j'aperçois le camion qui passe devant nous à tout allure. Est-ce que je veux vraiment ce genre de vie pour mon fils? Bien sûr que non, mais c'était à moi à y penser avant de me laisser aller dans ses bras, il y a un an...**


	2. Chapitre 1

Bonjour! Voici le premier chapitre de ma fiction, en espérant que cela va vous plaire. La suite est en cours d'écriture bien sûr.

**goldistic:** Merci pour ta review, j'ai eu un peu de mal à te comprendre, cependant si tu te sens plus à l'aise d'écrire en anglais je n'ai aucun problème à ce que tu le fasses. ^^

**Chapitre 1**

Je m'attaque aux nombreuses boîtes qui inonde mon petit appartement. Samuel se trouve dans son petit parc avec ses jouets préférés. Pour l'instant, il gazouille bien heureux de sa situation. J'extirpe un cadre ainsi que deux cierges de la boîte, un sourire triste se glisse sur mes lèvres. La photo de Ben habillé de son uniforme de militaire, il avait fière allure. Je dépose délicatement le cadre ainsi que les cierges sur le manteau de la cheminé. (Le propriétaire m'a bien spécifié que la cheminé est condamnée, il trouve que cela fait un bel élément de décoration.) Benjamin "Ben" Mackenzie a été de son vivant mon meilleur ami ainsi que mon mari. Voyageuse dans l'âme, j'ai parcouru le continent américain pour le plaisir des voyages. "No string attached" était ma devise, mais tout à basculer quand mon regard à croisé les yeux bleu de cet américain. Nous étions à New-York, il était en visite chez de la famille tandis que moi j'arpentais le Time Square avec mon appareil photo.

Un seul petit mot de sa part et j'ai sentis comme une décharge électrique me parcourir l'échine. Je crois que le coup de foudre m'a frapppé à ce moment exacte. Ma devise à volé en éclat, la seule chose qui comptait c'était d'être avec lui. Nous nous sommes fréquentés pendant un long moment, puisque je n'avais pas la double citoyenneté, je faisais des allées retours entres les États-Unis et le Canada à tous les six mois. Nos retrouvailles étaient toujours merveilleuses et flamboyantes. Natif de Chicago, Ben adorait tout simplement cette ville, il y avait grandis, ces amis ainsi que sa famille y habitaient. Alors quand la question de nous installer ensemble à fait surface, la réponse nous est apparu de façon très claire. J'ai donc commencé à faire les démarches pour obtenir ma citoyennetée américaine. Nous nous sommes mariés dans la même année. Un jolie conte de fée, mais un conte qui a vite tournée au cauchemars.

Ben était, comme beaucoup d'américain, très patriotique. Il c'était enrôlé dans l'armée sans m'en parler. Il voulait aller combattre en Iraq. L'un de ses amis c'était aussi enrôler dans le même régiment que lui. J'étais furieuse et le mot était faible. Je revois encore ces deux idiots habillés de leurs uniformes debout dans ma cuisine tandis que je rentre du boulot exténuée.

**- L'Halloween est passé depuis un moment déjà, vous savez les garçons?**

**- Ce ne sont pas des costumes d'Halloween ma chérie, Jeff et moi nous nous sommes enrôlés dans l'armée.**

Un moment de silence tombe sur notre petite cuisine, - L'Halloween est passé depuis un moment déjà, vous savez les garçons?

**- Ce ne sont pas des costumes d'Halloween ma chérie, Jeff et moi nous nous sommes enrôlés dans l'armée.**

Un moment de silence tombe sur notre petite cuisine, il me faut un moment pour que mon cerveau analyse les paroles de mon mari. Incrédule, mon regard se pose sur l'homme de ma vie ainsi que sur son meilleur ami. Jeff fuit mon regard, il n'arrive pas à le soutenir. Je ne suis pas idiote, je sais bien qu'il a dû lui vendre les mérites de combattre pour le pays.

**- Est-ce que Lisa le sait?**

**- Non, pas encore, mais elle s'attendait à ce que cela arrive.**

Il y a le mérite d'être franc, c'est tout à son honneur. Le jeune homme comprends aisément qu'il doit quitter les lieux. Jeff quitte notre appartement sans demander son reste, il a causé suffisamment de dégât pour aujourd'hui. Quand la porte d'entrée se referme je laisse exploser ma colère sur Ben.

Ma colère n'a malheureusement rien changé à la situation, Ben allait partir pour l'Iraq que je le veuille ou non. L'armée et la société américaine ne tolère pas la désertion, je n'avais comme seul appuie la mère de Ben. Elle ne voulait pas que son fils cadet suivre les traces de ses aînés. Elle avait espéré que Ben échappe à la tradition, mais elle s'était bercée d'illusion. Nous nous sommes soutenus elle et moi lors de leurs départs, deux piliers dans une mer de monde, une partie de moi savait qu'il ne reviendrait pas.

**- Tu sais que je vais revenir? Tu es ma raison de vivre, sèche tes larmes.**

Les doigts de Ben parcourraient mes joues et effaçait les larmes qui s'y trouvaient. Pourtant, dès que l'une mourrait sur ma peau, une autre prenait sa place. Un dernier baiser, une dernière embrassade avant que je le laisse partir. Mes dernières paroles ne furent pas pour l'homme que j'aime, mais bien pour son meilleur ami. Je me souviens d'avoir pris la main de Jeff pour qu'il se retourne vers moi.

**- Promet-moi que tu vas me le ramener. Promet-moi de veiller sur Ben! Jeff stp!**

Je me souviens de la douceur de la main de Jeff sur ma joue, son regard et son sourire. Comme il croyait de pouvoir tenir sa promesse à mon endroit.

**- Jen, je te promets de te le ramener.**

Si j'aurai su, j'aurai du lui dire: "Menteur, tu n'es qu'un sale menteur!" Je ne pouvais pas savoir et lui non plus qu'il ne pourrait malheureusement pas tenir sa promesse. Ben m'est revenue 6 mois plus tard dans un cercueil blanc. Jeff ma lui-même remis les effets


End file.
